The present invention is related to a new process for the determination of the make-up torque that must be applied to the tightening of a joint for steel pipes, having tapered threads and/or hooped surfaces and at least one make-up restriction stop. Such joints are utilized in the petroleum industry, especially to drop casing strings or pipe for the extraction of petroleum or gas.